


"You don't see it?" - supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Ships Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Game Night, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: It's game night: games are being played, jokes are being made and ships are being sailed.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Comments: 9
Kudos: 185





	"You don't see it?" - supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Update 2/3  
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Game night was in full swing and a cheerful atmosphere filled the room when the Super Friends weren't in the middle of a game. After Pictionary, Codenames and Dixit, the gang decided to take a break and cool down a bit before things got out of hands. Kara, Lena, Nia and Brainy were lounging in the living room while Alex and Kelly had gotten up to get themselves a well deserved refreshment.

'Are you having fun?' Alex asked her girlfriend as she handed her one of the two cold beers she was holding.

'Thank you. I'm having a blast, although I could do without Lena and your sister giving each other heart eyes all the time,' Kelly answered with a chuckle. 'Don't get me wrong, it was cute in the beginning but now it's just frustrating.'

' _T_ _hank you._ I've had to deal with it for the past three years and it's like the slowest slow burn I've ever seen,' Alex concurred with exasperation.

Kelly laughed and rubbed her back soothingly. 'I'm sure they'll get there at some point.' 

The redhead gave her a pointed look. 'It's been three years.' 

'Point taken,' the other woman conceded amusedly. 'Have you tried setting them up? Maybe the only thing they need is a little nudge in the right direction.'

'I've tried talking about it with Kara, but she just spouts out the usual 'we're just friends' speech so I gave up. You might have better luck than I did though,' Alex mused. 

Kelly held her hand out and waited for her girlfriend to take it before shaking it. 'Operation Supercorp is a go.'

'Supercorp, huh? I like it.'

'Hey, ladies,' Kara greeted as she joined the couple. 'What's up?'

The older sibling narrowed her eyes at the sudden timing before realisation dawned on her. 'You were eavesdropping on us,' she accused. 'Kara, how many times have I asked you _not_ to do that?' 

Kara's eyes widened at the allegation. 'It wasn't on purpose!' She exclaimed defensively. 'You were talking about Lena and I accidentally overheard you say her name. I got curious so I thought I would join you instead of listening in like a creep.' 

'You could've just stopped listening,' Alex countered with a huff.

'Would you have stopped if I were talking to someone about Kelly?' The blonde asked pointedly. 

The couple exchanged glances at the comparison Kara had just made. 

'No, because she's my girlfriend and I would like to know what information you're sharing about her,' Alex answered. 

'Exactly my point.' 

'Kara. Kelly is my girlfriend, Lena is not your girlfriend,' she reminded her sister. 

'I know...' If the confused look on the reporter's face was any indication, Alex's message had not been received. 

'I think what Alex is trying to say is that you're acting like Lena and you are a couple, when you're not,' Kelly tried to clarify.

'But we're not, we're just friends,' Kara said slowly. 

Alex threw a 'what did I tell you?' look at her girlfriend which Kelly purposefully ignored. 'Are you sure?' 

The blonde laughed. 'I think I'd know if Lena and I were dating, Kelly,' she replied playfully before a thoughtful look appeared on her face.

Picking up on the change in her mood, Kelly carefully said, 'we're not judging you, Kara. It's obvious that Lena and you make each other happy and we wanted to make sure you were content with your relationship.'

Kara frowned. 'I am.'

'You could be the poster child for happiness,' Alex deadpanned. 

Kelly subtly elbowed her girlfriend. 'Why don't you take some time to figure out what you want? And if what you want happens to be Lena, then I'm sure she wouldn't mind having a conversation about your relationship.' With her hand still on her girlfriend's back, she gently pushed the other woman forward so they could join the others on the couch and give the blonde some privacy.

'Why are you so sure she'll want to talk about us?' Kara asked suddenly.

The two women turned around and looked at each other before Alex wondered, 'you don't see it?'

'See what?'

It was almost adorable how oblivious her sister was. 'Oh, sweetie. For someone with 20/20 vision, you sure are blind.' 

'What's that supposed to mean?' Kara questioned, growing more confused the longer the conversation lasted. 

'We can't give away everything otherwise that'll be cheating, and there's no cheating on Game Night,' Alex reminded teasingly before she turned on her heels and dragged her girlfriend along.

'What was that about?' Lena asked with an amused smile as she walked up to the pensive blonde. 

'Oh, that?' Kara shook her head. 'Nothing. Just Alex being Alex.'

The Luthor tilted her head and studied her best friend with concern. 'Is everything alright?'

Kara looked up into her favourite pair of green eyes, an instinctive 'everything's fine' on her lips when she saw it: the worry, the affection, the care written all over Lena's face, but most of all, the love that emanated from her entire being. 'Oh.' 

'Kara?'

The blonde grinned and bit her bottom lip before blurting out, 'go out with me tomorrow night.' 

Lena laughed. 'It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice,' she teased before reminding her, 'you know I'd go anywhere with you. Now, let's go. Our friends are waiting for us.' She started to walk back to the rest of the group when a hand landed on her wrist. She turned around with a raised eyebrow and waited for Kara to speak.

'It's a date.' 

Lena smiled. 'Obviously, darling.' 

Hand in hand, the pair returned to their friends and while Nia gushed excitedly over the latest development in their relationship and Brainy provided them with the statistics thereof, Kelly and Alex stayed uncharacteristically quiet while one watched them with a smirk and the other kept mouthing what resembled to be 'supercorp', but what _that_ was supposed to mean, Kara didn't know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Drop a kudos / comment if you enjoyed it and want to make somebody's (my) day, yay! My Tumblr @luversd


End file.
